


F is for Fire

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [6]
Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook/Thom.</p><p>Set Pre-Dragon Soul, spoilers up to that point.</p><p>Rook was a Dragon Corps, through and through, even without a dragon to ride on any longer.</p><p>Part Six of the Alphabet Chronicles</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Fire

F is for Fire

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The Volstovic Cycle is property of Jaida Jones and Danielle Bennett. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Incest.

Pairing: Rook/Thom.

Setting: Pre-Dragon Soul, spoilers up to that point.

Summary: Rook was a Dragon Corps, through and through, even without a dragon to ride on any longer.

Part Six of the _Alphabet Chronicles_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rook was a Dragon Corps, through and through, even without a dragon to ride on any longer. It was in his _fuck you_ posture, his calloused hands (hands that could hurt as easily as they could turn you to jelly), his attitude, his words.

Sometimes-often times-it bewildered Thom that they had ever made it to this point, that Rook could even stand to be in his company at all. John and Hilary were people who no longer existed; in their place were Rook and Thom and would always remain so. To call each other names of people whom they were no longer, was awkward and they had quickly stopped that.

Well before he had known Rook was his once upon long ago brother, he had wondered... Rook, for all his Cindy talk, had...he had been about to kiss him upon that balcony, hadn't he? At least, it felt that way to Thom. A few more centimeters, braided Ke-Han hair, fierce eyes staring into his, and they'd have...

And now...

He shudders as Rook's aforementioned calloused hands stroke his body, eyes all but gleaming.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
